Calling All The Monsters
by RiAddison
Summary: Aurors Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are called to investigate, but end up in a horrific nightmare with zombies, werewolves and spiders…oh my! Can the beginnings of love blossom is the ghastly environment…? Funny ONE-SHOT!


Hi everyone, I decided to write this for Halloween. Hope you like it…I slaved over it for a whole two hours…so you better appreciate it…XD Sorry its late...:(

Disclaimer: Harry Potter again, isn't mine….belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger walked up to the dark house with none other than Draco Malfoy. She hadn't believed her atrocious misfortune when she had found out that Draco was going to be her partner. She hadn't even known that he had decided to pursue being a Auror, like she had. It really was quite surprising, and so here she was, going to explore a house with possible criminal activities with the person she loathed more than anything, or at least that's what she told herself. As they stepped onto the porch, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "You go in first…"<p>

"Yea right, so I can be sure to be killed first, I'm sure you'd love that," Draco replied sarcastically, "No way, you go, ladies first."

"Oh, so you pick now to be a gentleman…" Hermione's words trailed off as the front door scraped open.

"Ok, that was weird," Draco said, grunting when Hermione pushed him through the door. As they stood in the entryway, there was a faint, unearthly moaning that seemed to come from all around them. Looking frantically around, Draco whispered wildly, "Did you hear that?"

"Oh shut up you wimp, it was just a ghost. A lot of old wizarding houses have them, you know, even Hogwarts had them," Hermione told him, pushing past him and walking into a close by room.

Following Hermione into the room, Draco replied, "I'm not a wimp…" Stopping next to Hermione who was standing staring at a coffin that was propped up against the wall, Draco felt the blood leave his face.

"Is that what I think it is…?'

At Hermione's nod, the coffin started to creak open, and a pale hand arose out of the coffin followed by an arm, the occupant of the coffin slowly emerging. Draco screeched and jumped into Hermione's arm bridal style. Struggling to stand up with the weight of Draco, Hermione dumped him on the floor and ran out of the room. Dusting himself off, Draco followed her and promptly ran into the brunette's back. Looking around, Draco realized they were in the kitchen, he then noticed the other occupant of the room. A petrifyingly, large werewolf stood in front of an open icebox, rummaging inside for something. At Hermione's gasp, it stopped and looked up at the two intruders. Draco clapped a hand over Hermione's mouth as she started to scream, and dragged her out of the room into a nearby broom closet. Making sure they would be the only occupants of the closet, Draco closed the door and lit the tip of his wand.

"I think we should be safe," he whispered, looking at Hermione. She had a bright red blush on her face, and it was then that Draco realized how small the closet was and how snugly Hermione was pressed up against him. Smirking, he said, "You know, you're actually kind of cute with that blush, Granger."

His compliment made Hermione blush even more, "Oh belt it, Malfoy."

"Fine," Draco replied, leaning down and touching his lips lightly to Hermione's. Pulling away slightly, he smiled at Hermione, before leaning down to kiss her again. They're lips were about to touch when Hermione felt something on her shoulder. Looking over she found a huge spider sitting there, looking at her. Squealing, she brushed it off, causing it to hit the wall with a resounding thud. Yanking the door open, she rushed out of the closet…right into a smelly mass. Looking up, she found herself staring up into the side of a particularly ancient and moldy mummy. As she ran away, Draco followed, yelling, "Wait for me, Hermione!"

Draco caught up with Hermione as she stopped in front of a door, pushing it open, they both tumbled in, and they heard a voice ask, "Do you mind?"

Both their heads whipped up and they found the owner of the voice staring at them disdainfully. Peeking out from the shower curtain was a soapy skeleton, it stared sightlessly at them in disapproval. They backed out of the door on their hands and knees and froze, "Did you hear that?"

"Yea, I think they're coming up the stairs, let's go this way," Draco said, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her down the hall. Pushing through yet another door, they thoroughly looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. Draco and Hermione leaned against an old armoire, trying to calm their erratic heartbeats.

"There has got to be a way to get out of here," Hermione panted.

"Yea, but it seems everywhere we look, is infested with monsters…" Draco responded, shuddering.

Hermione shook her head, "This is preposterous, we're aurors and have bloody magic, and we can't get out of here!"

At her scream, the armoire door opened silently, and two arms dropped out onto each of their shoulders. Shouting in scared surprise, they ran forward, and the arms came with them. Spinning around, they found a decaying, armless zombie hobbling towards them. Unable to scream, they ran through the closest door, and found themselves in a seemingly endless hallway with horrific pictures on the walls. Draco jogged down the hallway with Hermione the pictures following them, hopping from frame to frame. Sprinting through the maze of stairs and hallways with the horde of monsters right behind them, Hermione and Draco found themselves back in the now werewolf free kitchen. Halting suddenly, Draco turned to Hermione. Brushing her cheek with his hand, he said, "Granger…er, Hermione, I just wanted to tell you, in case we don't make it. I think you're bloody beautiful, sexy, and smartest witch I've ever met. I also happen to fancy you.!"

Hermione gaped at the blonde for a moment before screeching, "Well now is a bloody well excellent time to tell me!"

Draco lowered his lips to hers. She was caught up in his passionate kiss, she kissed him back, the fear making her emotions looser than usual. Hearing a noise behind her, she pulled away and they both ran to the front door. Trying the lock, Hermione grunted in frustration, "It's locked, of course it would be bloody well locked!"

"Calm down, we're wizards remember?" Draco replied, pulling out his wand, "Alohomora!"

When nothing happened, Hermione yanked her wand out of her robes and pointed at the door and muttered a spell. The door burst apart, splinters flying everywhere.

"Ow! I think I got one in my eye," Draco whined, squinting.

"Oh stop your moaning, and let's get out of here…" Hermione snapped, yanking Draco out of the house.

* * *

><p>At the doorway, the "monsters" were gathered in a group, watching the couple apparate. Puzzled, the mummy said, "They didn't stay too long, did they?"<p>

"Was it something we said?" the werewolf asked, as he scratched his ear.

The vampire replied, "Of course not, but ve probably should have told them ve just wanted to dance…"

* * *

><p>There you go, hope you liked it and all that jazz…I had fun writing it. If you couldn't guess, it was based off the song "Calling All the Monsters" by China Anne McClain. Hope everyone had a good Eat-Way-Too-Much-Candy Day! Bye!<p> 


End file.
